percabeth proposal
by Booknerd22
Summary: Set after the 7 have defeated Gaia. Hope you all enjoy. Would put authors note but didn't have enough room. Let me know if you think i should add to it. If so what should I add?


I was walking on the beach at our campsite. All of the seven had decided that we needed a vacation so we went camping. It was weird considering who my parents were that the water calmed me. It always made me feel closer to him. When ever I started to think about him I sorta got lost and it was hard to pull me out. I stopped on a tiny cliff edge and sat down. I sat there for a while just thinking about him, when I sensed someone behind me. I instantly tried to turn around when I felt myself falling off the cliff. I didn't even have enough time to scream. As soon as I hit the water I noticed that I wasn't chocking. I looked around and saw that I was in an under-water bubble. I turned around and saw that it was him. "OMG, Percy Jackson I'm going to kill you! What made you think that it was a good idea to push me off a cliff!" I would off kept ranting but he kissed me before I could. I gently tried to push him away but,not surprisingly, he didn't move. Finally he pulled away and smiled at me. "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you will listen to why I brought you down here," He said a sweetly as he could. Unfortunately it was a lot. He was just so darn cute. "Fine, but it better be good." I mumbled. "I wanted to get you down her without anyone knowing. I knew that it would take to long to convince you to come down, so I did the logical thing and pushed you off." he ended with a huge smile. I hit him hard across the chest, even though I knew it didn't hurt him. He just smiled. "Alright I sorta forgive you. Now tell me what was so important that you HAD TO PUSH ME OFF A CLIFF!" I screamed the last part at him. He kissed my cheek and asked "Is it enough that I missed my girlfriend?" I shook my head. "You'll kick my butt and hate me and probably never talk to me again," he said after some thought

"Percy I would never do that. I love you. I might kick your but you but I'll never do the last 2," I said worriedly. He shook his head. He looker really nervous. My brain started to work. I tried to figure out what he was nervous about. My brain went to what he first said and I realized that it was the same thing he said when he tried to ask me out. Could it be? No! I looked at his back pocket and saw a black ring box poking out off his pocket. I gave him a big smile. "Percy?" he looked up at me "Yes, Yes, and most certainly yes,"he gave me a confused look. I sighed and reached around his back. I slowly pulled out the ring box and held it in front of his face. He gave me a shocked look and then smiled. "I never can get anything past you, can I wise girl?" he said. "May I still do my part?" he asked. I gave him a nod and then stood up. He got on one knee "Annabeth Chase will you marry me?" I knelt down next to him and smiled. I whispered the one most important word in his ear, "Yes." I then leaned close to his face and kissed him. When we pulled away he put the ring on my finger. The ring's gem was teal and shaped like an owl. "Percy, it's absolutely beautiful. I love it," I breathed. "I'm glad you like it. You are so hard to get thing for." he said. I smiled and laid my head on his chest. "You know that we have to go to the surface eventually," I said after a while. "Says who? Kids of Poseidon can stay her forever with whoever they want," he said with a smile.

"Piper will hunt us down eventually. She is a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Fine we'll go up, but over there and separately. That way Piper can't prove that we were together." I kissed him and started to swim towards the surface. As soon as I broke the surface I heard Piper yelling at me. "Annabeth there you are. Where have you been? Is Percy with you?" she said hurriedly.

"I was going for a swim and no Percy isn't with me," I said smiling to myself at the last part. Piper gave me a look that proved she didn't believe me a bit. She scanned the waters for half an hour looking for Percy. I started to get a bit nervous too. He had been gone for a long time. About 2 hours later he showed up. "Percy Jackson where have you been?!" She yelled at him. He rolled his eyes at her. "Honestly Piper, you are as bad as Annabeth," he said with a smile. He then came over to sit next to me near the fire. I hit him and then put my head on his chest. "Piper why are you so worried about them? Percy an Annabeth can take care of themselves," Leo said while popping a s'more into his mouth.

"Thank you Leo,"Percy said exasperated. Piper gave Percy a death look. I smiled. After he proposed he told me that Piper had found out that he was going to ask me and almost exploded. She glared at me too. I just threw a marshmallow at her. She stuck her tongue out at me. Percy laughed. "Okay, I'm going to ask what we are all thinking. What is going own with you 3?" Hazel asked confused.

"Yea guys why don't you tell us," Piper said smugly. Percy rolled his eyes. I don't understand how he could be so laid back. I on the other hand couldn't "Piper shut up. I really want to kill you," I said jokingly. She looked at me and then looked at Percy.

"You did do it right?" she asked him testily

"Do what Piper?" he said innocently. Even though they didn't know what was going on the others laughed. She just glared at him. I could feel the temperature rising. Not wanting to have to save Percy's butt I cut in."Piper can I talk to you?"I said slowly. She got up and quickly followed me. I could hear the others trying to get Percy to tell them what was going own. "Pipe's why are you so worried about Percy asking me?" I asked her

"I don't really know. I'm sorry, I just want you 2 to have a happy ending,"she said slowly.

"We are going to, I hope, we just don't want to make a big deal about it,"

"I understand, I'll try to calm down. I think my mom is getting to me." I gave her a big smile when she said that. We gave each other a big hug and then kept walking. "Okay now lets talk about important things," Piper said

"Okay like what?" I asked slowly

"Like what is going to happen at your wedding!"

"Oh Piper not now!" She gave me a big grin.

"Lets go back. Percy's probably worried about you," I smiled at her and we headed back. All of the guys except Percy and Hazel gave me looks the rest of the night. The next day I woke up really, early, and headed towards the beach. When I got there I saw that Hazel was already down there. "Hey what are you doing up so early?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about yesterday. I have a guess and just want to see if I'm right," she said.

"Okay shoot,"

"Did Percy propose?"

"You can't tell anyone!"

"I won't."

"Just out of curiosity, how did you figure it out?"

"I saw the ring," I gave her a smile and we walked for a while. She finally said that she was going to check on Piper to make sure that she hadn't exploded. I smiled as she left. "I don't know if I should be worried or not. You seem to be smiling much more than usual," said a familiar voice behind me. I turned around to see him smiling at me. I just kissed his cheek. "Want to go for a swim?" he asked me smiling.

"Sure why not," I said. I then took off running towards the water. I thought I was ahead enough to look back. That was my big mistake. While I was looking back a huge wave came and pulled me under. I tried to get back up but the undertow wouldn't let me. I felt myself having a hard time breathing. Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to breath anymore I found myself in one of Percy's bubble. I looked over and saw him on the outside of the bubble waving at me. When I tried to get out of the bubble it felt like glass. I couldn't break it. He gave me a devilishly evil smile. "Percy! Let me out," I yelled at him. He smiled, shook his head, and then disappeared. I glanced around in frustration. All of a sudden I felt hands circle my waist. "Did you miss me?" said a voice behind me. I elbowed him in the stomach and then threw him to the floor of the bubble. He grinned at me and then sat up. As soon as he sat up I moved over next to him with my head on his shoulder. We watched the ocean go by. All of a sudden he sat up straighter and then looked down at something. Then he went down out of the bubble. I watched him go down to the ocean floor. Thankfully he remembered to stop the bubble so I wouldn't drift away. While Percy grabbed something I saw a monster coming towards Percy. I tried to warn him but he couldn't hear me. I watched in horror as the monster attacked him. I tried to fight my way out of the bubble but I couldn't. The fight went on for a long time. I finally closed my eyes. I didn't want to look. I sat there for what could have been minutes or hours. Then I heard the bubble pop slightly. When I looked I saw Percy laying on the floor of the bubble slightly bleeding. I quickly got some ambrosia and gave it to him. He quickly sat up and smiled at me. I started to cry "Percy Jackson don't you ever scare me like that again!" I yelled through my tears. He stopped smiling and pulled me on to his lap. He cradled me and started to rock me. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I'll never do that again. I'll be more careful. I promise," he said soothingly. I finally stopped crying. "Do you want to see what I went down to get?" I nodded my head. He slowly pulled out a beautiful piece of sea glass. It changed colors when you moved it. "Happy Birthday," he whispered in my ear.

"I'd skip a thousand birthdays if it meant that you wouldn't of gone down there," I said slowly. He gave me a smiled and kissed me. I was so tired that I fell asleep on his chest. When I woke up I saw that we weren't moving. "Why did we stop?" I asked.

"You were sleeping and figured that you didn't want to wake up back there," he replied with a grin. I kissed his cheek and the put my head back on his shoulder. "You sure do sleep a lot," I punched him in the gut when he said that. We floated for a while when we finally came back to the campsite. I pooped out of the bubble first like last time and swam back to shore. It was hot out and I figured that Percy wouldn't be back in a while so I asked the girls if they wanted to go for a swim. I unfortunately forgot my bathing suit so Piper gave me a magic one. It fit anyone and it would go to the style that made the person look the best. For insensate if some one looked better in a 1 piece or have a skirt on the bottom that's what it would become. Even if the person didn't like it. Unfortunately for me the suit thought I looked best in a not very covering teal blue bikini. I figured the Piper had tamped with it. "Piper if I find out that you messed with this suit I will kill you," I said with a bit of smile.

"I swear that I didn't," Piper said looking a bit nervous.

"Piper you don't have to worry. If she killed you no one would plan her wedding," Hazel said with a smile while she laid down to sunbathe. I laughed. I loved Hazel she was so laid back. I laid down next to her. The warm sun did feel good. Piper came up and stood over us. "Are you really going to lay there the whole day?" Piper asked annoyed.

"I'm really tired and just want to rest," Hazel said

"I've had enough of the water and anyway who know what is lurking in that water," said with a quick smile. The reason the smile was quick was because just after I said that a huge wave hit all 3 of us. We all stood up dripping wet. Then we heard a yell from behind us. We saw Frank, Leo, and Jason all come running down the hill. "Duck!" I yelled We all went down. "Girls you get the guys I"ll deal with seaweed brain," I said with a smile. The girls smiled at me and went towards the guys. I stared to wait for Percy to come out of the water. He popped right up. I'm guessing he wasn't expecting anyone to be waiting for him. He gave me a shocked look. "If I were you I would run," I said with a smile.

"But I'm not you, am I," he said with a smile.

"No your a much bigger coward,"

"For me to be a bigger one doesn't that mean that your already a coward?"

"Why don't you just run back to the safety of the water like you always do," he smiled and walked out of the water. He then brought out his sword. We started to duel. All the others stopped their fights to come watch us. That's what usually happened anyways. Something about me beating Percy was always interesting. We fought for a long time. Eventually it looked like I was going to win, but Percy, annoyingly, pushed me off the cliff like yesterday. Before I could fully fall I grabbed his shirt and pulled him off with me.


End file.
